


Как угодить императору

by billiecold



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Cleon has a crush on Demerzel, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: У Клеона день рождения, но никакой подготовки к празднику нет. Кто крайний? Верно, это Демерзель.
Relationships: Cleon Ⅰ/R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 5





	Как угодить императору

Вечные приёмы и деловые встречи — этими словами можно описать повседневную жизнь императора. Вот только всё это порядком надоело Клеону. Ему катастрофически не хватало выходных: не было ни одного дня без ритуального общения с подданными. И сегодняшний день не должен стать исключением: двадцатипятилетие правителя являлось веским поводом для очередного роскошного банкета, и это совсем не радовало Клеона. Если бы он мог себе позволить выбрать, то остался бы в комнате на весь день.

Однако дела не ждали, и император покинул свои апартаменты, чтобы позавтракать. Ему сразу же бросилась в глаза пустота коридоров. По опыту Клеон уже знал, что в такой день просто не могло быть безлюдья. Слуги с самого раннего утра должны были начать подготовку к торжественному мероприятию. Все должны толпиться у его комнаты, чтобы успеть лично поздравить императора, но никого не было.

«Да, это однозначно то, чего я хотел» — удовлетворённо подумал Клеон, пока в голову не пришла следующая мысль. Всё счастье и облегчение как рукой сняло. — «Но если никого нет, это значит, что мой день рождения забыли? Забыли?! Не может такого быть! Или… Да как они смеют! Нет. Даже если все забыли, _он_ не мог забыть. Просто не посмел бы!».

Разозлившийся император направился к самому дальнему кабинету на этаже, в котором всегда решались все его проблемы. Всю дорогу он шёл молча, но стоило открыть дверь, — для правителя в дворце просто не было закрытых дверей — как сразу же раздался злой крик:

— _Демерзель!_

Первый министр сидел за столом, погрузившись в свои дела. Внезапный крик совсем не вывел его из равновесия, и Клеон не смог не заметить этого. Такое положение дел злило ещё больше, ведь Демерзель, кажется, совсем его не боялся.

— Сир, — поприветствовал его Эдо, встав.

— Демерзель! Объясни, почему ничего не происходит? Ты хоть знаешь, какой сегодня день?! — с каждым словом Клеон приближался к советнику всё ближе, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось до нескольких сантиметров. Он остановился, злобно тыча пальцем в лицо министру. И даже сейчас Демерзель оставался спокойным. Это означало, что ситуация у него под контролем.

— Сир, — начал первый министр. — Конечно, знаю. Просто я подумал, что было бы замечательно сделать вам разгрузочный день. Я не мог не заметить, что в последнее время вы переутомляетесь. Я считаю, выходной пойдёт вам на пользу, тем более, что это ваш день рождения. Я убедил всех, что вы плохо себя чувствуете и настоятельно рекомендовал не тревожить вас. Так что, думаю, вам стоит вернуться в комнату и провести день за просмотром или чтением чего-то, на что у вас постоянно не хватает времени. С официальным мероприятием я выкручусь сам.

Клеон почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. Он не то что смягчился, он засиял от счастья.  
— Я знал, что ты меня не подведёшь, — довольно сказал император. — Только ты меня так хорошо понимаешь!

Демерзель собирался ответить, но Клеон не дал ему этого сделать. Он не удержался и, обхватив ладонями лицо первого министра и встав на носки, легонько коснулся его губ своими. Это был мимолётный, спонтанный поцелуй, и всё же он много значил. Клеон мгновенно отстранился и столкнулся взглядами с Эдо. И только тогда осознал, что сделал.

— Сир? — Демерзель вернул его обратно в мир. Эдо даже сейчас был безэмоционален, в отличие от императора, который был сам удивлён своим действием: его щёки поалели. Да и отсутствие какой-либо реакции Демерзеля смутило его ещё больше.

— Пожалуй, я последую твоему совету и пойду к себе, с-спасибо, — быстро промямлил Клеон и поспешил ретироваться.

— Не за что, — ответил Демерзель. Клеон рискнул бросить взгляд на него и не пожалел, ведь наконец застал министра врасплох: тот улыбался, пусть всего лишь уголками губ, но улыбался! Значит, между ними всё хорошо. А может быть даже стало лучше.


End file.
